Reginald Bane
Baron Dreadbane is a recurring character and the main antagonist of Mysticons. He first appears in ''Sisters in Arms''. He is voiced by Mac Heywood. He commands the Skeleton Army in place of the Queen. Personal History Dreadbane commanded the forces of Necrafa. After she was dispatched by the Legendary Mysticon Dragonmage his long-term goal was to find a way to bring her back from the realm she had been dispatched to, which he managed in All Hail Necrafa!. However, Necrafa, upset with how long it had taken him, betrayed him by casting him into the portal with the words, "I love you… not." In Through My Enemy's Eyes, while Dreadbane was in the portal realm, he had received a crack on his skull and suffered amnesia. He called himself "Reginald" and lived as a pacifistic gardener and had planted red, black, and white lotus flowers which from the air formed Necrafa's face. During a windstorm and attack by Tazma, a wooden garden gnome hit him in the head, after which he remembered his evil self once again. He eventually escaped the portal by pulling himself free using Mysticon Ranger's mystic arrow-and-rope. In The Edge of Two Morrows Appearance Dreadbane is an undead muscular skeleton who has a white skull with dark purple body with two large gauntlets a maroon cape a belt with a symbol Spectral Hand on it and black spikes all over his skull. He has a crack on his skull in Through My Enemy's Eyes. One thousand years ago, as shown in The Astromancer Job, when he was a living human he had brown hair and was known as General Bane. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon (in Arkayna's nightmare) * The Coronation * The Mysticon Kid * Heart of Gold * Scourge of the Seven Skies * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * Gems of the Past (thousand-year past self) * Through My Enemy's Eyes Season Two * The Edge of Two Morrows * The Dragon's Rage Relationships Queen Necrafa "I love you!" Dreadbane has been in love with his queen for over one thousand years, since he was a living human. Upon releasing her from the dark world she was trapped in, he admits his feelings for her. Unfortunately, for him, he is attacked and hurled right through the gateway, as she does not return his affections. Tazma Grimm "Silence!! Your job is to assist with magical affairs. Not the ask questions!!" Orders her around constantly, claiming that her job is the assist only with magical affairs. Dreadbane warned Tazma not to trust Necrafa. Enemies and Adversaries Queen Goodfey "Unlock the Treasury!" He arrives at her throne room and commands her to unlock the treasury room, where the all-powerful Dragon Disk is kept. When the queen refused, he had turned her second husband to solid bone. As she still refused, he told his minions to bring him Arkayna. He then used his evil magic to turn Goodfey into bone as well. Arkayna Goodfey Trivia Background *Originally, he was a humanoid with a brown beard and mustache who was transformed into his current skeletal state via dark magic. Notes *It is revealed that he has always had unrequited romantic feelings for Queen Necrafa and vowed to avenge her. *While through the portal, Dreadbane had received a crack on his head and for a brief time had amnesia. When first found by the Mysticons, he called himself, "Reginald." It is unclear if this is his true name or something he made up at the time. Quotes One Thousand Years Ago * "Yes, Mysticon, it is over." * "Necrafa!! Necrafa!! NO!! NO!! * "AGHHH!!" * "I shall avenge you, my queen! My love." Season One * "We shall strike at the heart of our enemies." * "Not so much alive as undead." * "Unlock the treasury!!" * "The Disk, Queen Goodfey." * "Very well. Bring me the princess." * "What's this? New Mysticons? I fought your fore-bearers in the days of yore. So I think we can handle a couple of girls." * "No, Mysticon. It's just begun." * "All hail Necrafa!!" * "You're overthinking the riddle!" * "Behold! A piece of the Codex! Let the hunt begin!" * "I failed. I was so close to freeing you, my queen, so we could be together again." * "Phoenix, meet my spectral wolf!" * "Curse you, Mysticons!! Curse your bones!!" * "It's finally mine!!" * "Welcome home, my queen. I bow before your dark radiance. It has been too long. Far too long." * "What are you doing!!?" * "Wait, no!! I love you!!" * "Who is this Dreadbane? My name is Reginald." * "I am but a humble gardener." * "Why my queen!!? Why did you abandon me here!?" * "Ah, yes. I recall having a book. With a disk on its cover." * 'Reginald is no mere! I am Dreadbane!!" * "Necrafa will betray you the way she betrayed me, Mage!!" Season Two * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Season 1 characters Category:Undead Category:Deceased